


Kissing Boys

by CallaCurieSemi



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Comedy ?, M/M, Swearing, Trans Junkrat, Trans Male Character, mentions of parental death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-13
Updated: 2016-07-13
Packaged: 2018-07-23 18:37:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 387
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7475463
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CallaCurieSemi/pseuds/CallaCurieSemi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He shouldn’t be this nervous, he kept telling himself, shouldn’t be this nervous just about kissing boys. You’ve kissed boys before, Jamison, he told himself. Yeah, but that’s before we were Jamison, he replied to himself.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kissing Boys

**Author's Note:**

> I haven't written a fic in literal years which is why this is super short lmao
> 
> (Content Warning - trans male character referring to his chest with colloquial terms, if anyone's bothered by that kind of thing)

Junkrat toyed with the top of his shorts; they were still too loose, he was going to need to find a belt, needed to make sure they fit properly – not that properly fitting clothing was really the top priority to anyone in Junkertown, given the circumstances. Hopefully people were too busy trying not to get blown to bits to notice one of the blokes in town had some shapely hips. Or, well, at least they’d notice in the right way.

He shouldn’t be this nervous, he kept telling himself, shouldn’t be this nervous just about kissing boys. _You’ve kissed boys before, Jamison_ , he told himself. _Yeah, but that’s before we were Jamison_ , he replied to himself. _Well, quit complaining to me about it, dipshit_ , he yelled at himself, _and get out there and get some action!_ Easier said than done, yeah? It was rough; some of the top notch kissers in Junkertown were out of the picture. Too many of them only interested in kissing girls. Seemed right fucked up to be honest; had his mates seen men before? Besides, if Jamison was attractive before, he should look just as good now. Junkrat’d never thought his tits had done much for him anyways. Or, well, then again, maybe he had kind of a skewed perspective on that one.

He bit at the fingers on his good hand, watching the dust particles hanging in the sunlight. He missed his mum; she might’ve had some good advice for him. She usually did. Then again, she had mainly helped him learn how to blow shit up and not die of radiation poisoning. Probably her expertise stopped at figuring out how to say “hey everyone, I’m a bloke now just like you, here and ready to root.” After all, he didn’t want to be too forward about it. Sure, “too forward” was a bit his thing, but he was looking to get a make-out session, not get beaten. Even the other blokes who liked blokes in Junkertown weren’t exactly wild about that. Maybe he should just wait. Spend another day just looking at himself, just saying his name over and over, just practicing how to hold himself and talk and all that. Yeah, this could wait a day.

Or a week.

Or two.

Yeah.

He just had to give it time.


End file.
